MERCY
by nebulastar828
Summary: An epic crossover in which the Slayers meet Yugi and begin an endless adventure to stop Rezo and save the World.


Hey! This is my first fic. It's a crossover between "Yu-gi-oh!" and "The Slayers". Please don't flame me I am new at this! This is an AU (alternite universe) of the shows. Also please read and give some credit to my sister Dragongoddess924.  
  
MERCY  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
CHAPTER: 1 = Beggining  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
  
One day Yugi and Nick were wandering down a foggy path in a gloomy forest.  
  
"Yugi, where are we, I don't like it here." said Nick (Yugi's companion).   
" I don't know where we are, but I am sure this is the path grampa followed on his journey to become Master of the Cards." Yugi replied.  
"I think we should ask somebody for directions, Yugi."  
"Well lets stop and look, a tree, a tree, a tree, and a bush, I don't think that many people would be stroolin around in this creepy place."  
  
Meanwhile, further along the path lied three other adventurers were searching for their missing companion.  
  
"Who we look'in for again?" Gourry dumbly asked.  
"Oh you stupid jellyfish, remember the tall blue guy with rocks on his skin who has been traveling with us for quite a while now." Lina said.  
"Miss Lina, don't you meen Mr. Zelgadis?"Amelia asked.  
"I still can't seem to recall?"  
"Stupid!" Lina said under her breath while hitting Gourry with a club.  
"Stop Miss Lina, you can't hit a boy like that so in the name of justice in which I stand, STOP!" said Amelia with pride.  
  
In the shadows of the trees lies a new enemy for the Slayers and a new opponet for Yugi and Nick.  
  
At the opposite side of the forest the Slayers walk forth and find Yugi!  
  
"Hello Miss' may I ask your name?" Yugi said modestly.  
"Do you got any food?" said Gourry following a hit from Lina.  
"My name is Lina Inverse the ruler of this land!" lied Lina.  
"But Miss Lina your not the ruler your someone onthis wanted poster on this tree. Anways I will not lie Mister for it is against the code of Justice and....." Amelia spilled out.  
"Yeah Yeah, have you seen an old gieser around here?" said Nick impatiently.  
"No not at all but for Justice we will search until we find him!" Amelia voluntered.  
"Ummm, Amelia you alredy voluntered us to help find Zel now come on!" Lina implied starting down the path.  
"Hey Lina why don't we join forces!" Gourry shouted to Lina.  
"Hey look the Jellyfish has a brain!" Lina sarcatically said.  
  
  
  
"Miss Lina please come back, it's not safe to go into these woods by yourself with all the Justice breakers about!,Please!" cried Amelia.  
"Now shes being an idiot" Gourry cried hugging Amelia tightly while Yugi and Nick turned away.  
Then Lina turned and saw Gourry hugging Amelia and came running and slugged Gourry.  
"NEVER FEAR, LINA IS HERE, I'm comi'n!" Lina shouted.  
"Hurry we must set off before we are noticed by The Dark Lord's men!" said Yugi in a scared voice.  
"Who?" quistined Gourry.  
"The lord of supreme evil who will come again to thrive and steal the power of all whom ber the mark of the Light Lord whom dedicated his life to sealing him away." spoke Nick in dispear.  
"So if he's sealed away why does he pose a threat?" asked Lina.  
"He has been sumoned." replied Yugi.  
"His name is Apoclamon, who stole my Grandfather and probably Zel to whom you speak about." added Yugi.  
"Let's get goi'n!" shouted Gourry.  
"Good idea Jellyfish." Nick copied Lina as the group set off rampaging down the trail.   
  
  
As the group gossiped down the trail they came across a large rock. It was blocking the trail.  
  
"What should we do? We will have to soend days digging up this rock." Gourry said.  
"Well idiot your looking at one of the best magic users of the land." Lina said proudly.  
A split second later everyone begins to crack up.  
"Just you wacth!" snapped Lina.  
Lina then began to chant words and began to glow.  
"She looks like one of those constapated glowin dudes from Dragonball Z!" said Gourry still laughing.  
  
  
  
  
  
"DRAGON.........SLAVE!" shouted Lina releasing an extreme ball of darkness.  
  
When the smoke cleared there remained a large crater, Lina and everyone ealse blakened and caoughing from the smoke.  
  
"HA! Beat that Yugi boy!" said Lina in her humorous way.  
  
Then in the darkness of the smoke a red light began to float. It was Yugi. The blast had awakened his inner power inhereted by his anceaster Rezo The Red Priest.  
  
"Fire....Ballll!!!" Yugi shouted blasting a ball of fire at Lina.  
  
Lina was amazed he used his pshycic powers to guide it over Lina to hit the sowrdsman behind him.  
  
"Yugi, was that a servent to The Dark Lord?" Nick quistined frantically.  
"No it was a spy, I will tell you when it is the right time but now it is not safe here we must leave." panted Yugi.  
"Mister Yugi was he going to break the rules of justice and kill you." inquired Amelia.  
"Yes, but now i must get away, you are all in grave danger." whispered Yugi as he dissapeared in puff of smoke.  
  
  
As Yugi dissapears in a puff of smoke as Nick cries out "Yugi not again!."  
"I take this has happened before." said Lina seriously.  
"Yes it has." said a figure in the shadow.  
"Lord Rezo," said Nick, "I am so sorry for talking to these strangers and and...."  
"Be quiet child, my powers forgive you." Rezo spoke without emotion.  
"So it was you two after Yugi?"  
"The Justice law and I trusted you." said Lina then Amelia.  
"You are correct," said Rezo, "You have grown much since I nurtered you and Zel, soon it will be your turn."  
"It was you who took Zel, wasn't it?" shouted Lina.  
"Yes young one it was me."  
"Okay Mister Rezo, In The Name of Justice, I will punish you!" hollared Amelia jumping down from nowhere.  
"Right me too!"   
"And me!" said Lina and Gourry.  
  
And so then a grave battle raged. Halfway through Nick casted a Dragon Slave but not at the remaining trio but Rezo.  
  
Then out of the blackness of the smoke, Yugi appeared and cast a very powerful attack.  
  
"Fire....Balll" said Yugi as he released a flare of extreme heat.  
"How did you escape fool," Rezo implied, "My magic draining room is gone!"  
  
Then in a wind of purple Rezo was gone.  
  
"You're both back, Zel, Yugi!" shouted Gourry.  
"Yeah I'm back, I have located Rezo's lab, it was made to drain magic, He planned to test it on me and you to whom he entrusted a little of his magic to at birth." said Zelgadis frantically."  
"We must get to the city as soon as possible." said Yugi.  
  
  
So now back together these six race nearer and nearer to the town. What is so important about this town? Is it something good or bad? Find out in chapter two of Mercy. 


End file.
